


The Promise of Forever

by Arowyn_Matthews



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arowyn_Matthews/pseuds/Arowyn_Matthews
Summary: About to go into war with Japeth and his army, Tedros and Agatha decide to get married spontaneously.My take on how the Tagatha wedding should happen.





	The Promise of Forever

Though Tedros stood facing away from Agatha, she could still see the intensity in his face as he gazed into the distance. 

“So, this is it,” he muttered to her, tensing under her hand.

“We don’t know that for sure,” Agatha said softly, unsure whether she was trying to reassure him or herself. 

“Someone’s going to die today. We don’t know who, we don’t know when, we don’t know how. All we know is that we’re walking into this war-”

“As prepared as we can possibly be-”

“Against a sadistic Evil Snake who has no regards for the kingdom my father built.”

Agatha’s eyes traveled to the ring Tedros was fiddling with on his finger. He would refuse to take it off until his dying breath- and that was what Agatha was afraid of. Japeth would stop at nothing to get Camelot’s ring.

“What if it’s you?” she breathed, afraid that if she voiced her fears that they would come true.

Tedros swallowed thickly, and a shadow passed over his eyes. He blinked, and it was gone.

“You have to keep fighting, no matter what. You have to take back Camelot from that Snake. Do it for our people,” he paused for a moment. “Promise me that no matter what happens, you keep going. That you will live.”

“Tedros, I-”

“Promise me.” Tedros took her by the shoulders and said it so intensely that Agatha had no choice but to listen.

“I promise.”

He released her and turned his gaze back to the setting sun, playing with Camelot’s ring.

“We might never get married,” Agatha blurted suddenly, the thought coming out of her mouth as quickly as it had formed. 

Tedros turned to her, surprised. 

“If one of us dies, we never got married. Never sealed our Ever After, however war-ridden it is. I… I don’t want to die not having married you, Tedros,” Agatha admitted, feeling red creeping up her neck. 

Tedros didn’t say anything for a moment, taken aback by her little outburst, but when she looked at his, Agatha could see tears swimming in his eyes. 

He grinned at her. “Then let’s do it now.” 

“What?”

“If we survive this, we can have the big public wedding for the people. But now we can just have our family and friends-”

“And the spell that lets Reaper talk should last long enough-”

“And you never really wanted a big public wedding anyway-”

Agatha cut him off by kissing him hard. When she pulled away, she felt so happy she could burst. Tedros’ eyes mirrored her feelings. Agatha grabbed his hand and together they flew down the stairs. 

“Reaper!” Agatha shouted as they barreled into his throne room. His yellow eyes blinked slowly at her as a gnome jumped up, questioning why these people were bursting into the king’s room.

“It’s alright,” Reaper purred. “What’s the matter, dear Agatha?”

“Marry us,” Agatha gasped, breathless. “Marry us, Reaper.”

“Marry you? When?”

“Now,” Tedros grinned, gripping Agatha’s hand.

Reaper’s eyes darted between the pair, before he nodded his head solemnly. “Of course,” he said softly. “I’ll have your guests gathered.”

He eyed their clothes. “And clean yourselves up.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Less than half an hour later, Agatha was cleaned up, her hair pinned up and the dress that the gnomes had fixed up for her spilled behind her.  
She was standing with Hort behind the large doors into Reaper’s throne room, her heart pounding at the thought of everyone watching her. Tedros was already there at the makeshift altar, their friends in makeshift pews. 

Agatha gripped Hort’s arm tightly. The weasel had teared up a little at her request for him to walk her down the makeshift aisle.

Hort glanced at her.

“What?” she asked, uncomfortable under his gaze.

“You know my opinion on that oaf on the other side of those doors,” Hort began.

“If you’re trying to make me feel calmer, that’s not a good method.”

“But,” Hort ignored her. “I can’t imagine anyone better for him than you. You make him better Agatha. And he’s brought out a Good side in you that no one else could have.”

Agatha’s eyes welled up with tears. 

“I just wish Sophie were here.”

Hort smiled tightly. “You can tell her all about it when we rescue her after.”

After.

After was full of war and blood and death. Agatha didn’t want to think about what the wedding being over meant.

Hort noticed the change in her face and quickly added, “But we’re here right now.”

Agatha was about to respond when the large doors flung open, and she could see into the vast throne room. The world around her went silent, and all she could hear was her heart in her ears as she walked to the altar. Tedros took her hand, and when she looked into his eyes, everything around her went dark. 

It was just her and her prince, and her heart swelled with a love she didn’t know she had.

She barely registered Tedros slipping the ring onto her finger, and somehow managed to do the same. The rings were plain silver with a single, tiny, gold jewel set into them, taken from a gnome who offered them up. 

Agatha kissed Tedros like she had never kissed him before. It was long and sweet, full of fear and excitement and love and urgency, as they promised forever to each other.

They pulled away, grinning, and then Agatha became aware of their friends and family cheering, and was surprised to see a few gnomes gathered as well. She could see that there was not a dry eye in the room- tears of joy shined on Guinevere’s face. Dot wiped away a tear herself, and Agatha could have sworn that even Hester’s eyes glinted.

Tedros squeezed Agatha’s hand, and she mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Reaper, who dipped his head in response.

“To the king and queen!” someone shouted in the back, and the chant was echoed through the hall.

“To the king and queen!” 

Agatha looked at Tedros- someone she had never thought she'd love, let alone marry- she knew that whatever came next, they could do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> IMAGINE if Tagatha had a spontaneous wedding AH


End file.
